


The opposite of slips off the tongue

by mayoho



Series: ASOUE Drabbles [5]
Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Lemony has the worst name, Prequel, Queequeg - Freeform, The Grim Grotto, timeline shmimeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-02 02:58:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17879804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayoho/pseuds/mayoho
Summary: "Then we had Jacques!" the captain continued. "Aye, and then what's-his-name, Jacques's brother, and then a dreadful woman who turned out to be a spy, and finally we have Phil! Although I like to call him Cookie! I don't know why!"





	The opposite of slips off the tongue

“Leroy! Leonard! Citrusman! Aye!”

“I really must insist that you call me Snicket,” Snicket leans through the porthole. He’s wearing an apron and a slight frown. He’d taken over galley duties after Widdershins’s previous cook had attempted to murder him.

“Lemory!” Fiona shrieks, just out of sight. Snicket picks her up.

“A valiant effort, Fiona. Much closer than your stepfather.” 

“Your very good with children! Don’t know what I’d do without you, aye!”

Snicket looks like he’s about to cry. He swallows and whispers, “Thank you.”

“When will dinner be ready?”

“Soon, I’m just waiting until the oil’s hot enough.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's absolutely insane that Widdershins can't remember Lemony's name. They spent some amount of time alone together on a tiny submarine. 
> 
> I'm not really sure where this fits with the Anwhistle Aquatics fire, but too bad--it's not important to this isolated moment, and I chose not to write a whole story about this where it would matter, even though I was thinking about it.


End file.
